Blessure
by Wizzette
Summary: Au cours de sa vie, Elena a été blessé et a blessé elle même plusieurs personnes.
1. Préservatif

Cet OS est écrit pour la trente-sixième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "******Préservatif**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Attention : Spoiler saison 4, épisode 18

* * *

Tout le monde se moquait d'elle, tout le monde se servait d'elle, on lui mentait, on lui faisait faire ce qu'on voulait afin d'arriver à ses fins, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Même maintenant qu'elle avait éteint ses émotions, cela continuait.

Damon l'avait traîné à New-York, il avait inventé une excuse qu'elle avait fait semblant de croire. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas là-bas par hasard, ce n'était pas pour s'éloigner de Mystic Falls, surtout pas alors que Silas était sorti de son tombeau et que Katherine possédait le remède permettant de redevenir mortel. Elle avait accepté de l'accompagner afin de le surveiller de près, savoir ce qu'il comptait faire et suivre son avancée dans la recherche du remède.

Elle ne faisait pas confiance à Rebekah, mais avait décidé à s'en faire une alliée : il y avait une seule dose de remède, si l'originale l'absorbait, elle ne pourrait pas la prendre. C'est pour cela qu'elles avaient trouvé ensemble Katherine, mais cette dernière avait été plus maligne qu'elles en envoyant Elena à un rendez-vous avec Elijah, l'actuel petit ami de la première double Petrova.

Après cet épisode, Elena avait affirmé aux frères Salvatore qu'elle ne prendrait pas la potion, elle ne voulait pas redevenir humaine, elle était bien comme elle était, sans émotions et sentiments. Elle s'était même surprise à briser la nuque d'une jeune serveuse afin de leur prouver qu'elle était capable de tout pour rester comme elle était, elle qui avait tant souffert lors de la mort de son frère pouvait maintenant semer les cadavres sans le moindre remords.

Stefan et Damon avaient été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle leur amie avait tué cette personne qui n'avait rien demandé, mais ils étaient bien décidé à la sauver. Ils voulaient récupérer celle qu'ils aimaient. Ils étaient capable de lui pardonner ce meurtre. En plus, ils ne connaissaient pas la défunte.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'Elena était prête à tout pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Les garçons ne voulaient pas rentrer à Mystic falls sans Elena, ils se mirent donc à sa recherche. C'est Rebekah qui les informa qu'elle l'avait vue pénétrer dans l'hôtel de la ville où elle les accompagna.

Il fallut moins de trente secondes pour que les deux frères obtiennent le numéro de la chambre de leur amie, Damon avait hypnotisé le gardien.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper, mais ils se dirent après qu'ils auraient dû même si cela n'aurait rien changé. Jamais les deux Salvatore pourront oublier ce qu'ils ont vu en ouvrant cette porte, autant ils auraient pu supporter d'Elena tue plusieurs personnes, autant cela était trop fort.

La fille n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Il y avait un homme présent, un humain, tous deux étaient aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance, allongé sur le lit. De faibles gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'informations pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, ils voyaient très clairement les mouvements verticaux du dos d'Elena qui semblait satisfaite d'avoir le sexe de l'inconnu en elle. Lorsque ce dernier finit par jouir, elle se retourna afin de fixer les derniers arrivants qui, surpris, étaient encore dans l'encadrement de la porte. Du sang coulait encore le long de son cou, reste des préliminaires durant lesquelles elle s'était nourrie au cou de sa victime. On pouvait encore entendre la respiration de cette dernière.

C'est sans faire attention à elle qu'Elena ramassa ses vêtements et s'habilla avant de quitter la pièce, passant devant les autres vampires qui s'écartèrent tels des automates. Elle prit la peine de leur murmurer :

- Maintenant, vous me laissez tranquille.

Elle avait fait ça exprès pour les blesser, rien n'aurait pu être pire pour les deux frères que de voir celle qu'ils aimaient dans les bras d'un autre.

Rebekah observait le jeune homme dans le lit qui se demandait qui ils étaient et pourquoi sa partenaire était partie aussi rapidement. Tout à coup, une lumière sembla s'allumer dans son cerveau :

- On n'a pas utiliser de préservatif !

La vampire blonde leva les yeux aux ciels, c'était un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte. Il fallait y penser avant, il avait eu de la chance qu'Elena soit une vampire et ne puisse donc pas attraper de maladies humaines ou tomber enceinte, les dernières minutes auraient pu briser sa vie.

Rebekah finit par interpeller Damon et Stefan qui la suivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur où Elena les attendait au volant de sa voiture.

Aurait-il la force de la sauver après cela ? Elle avait voulu les blesser et avait réussi.


	2. La roue tourne

Cet OS est écrit pour la trente-sixième nuit d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "******Roue**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Attention : Spoiler saison 4, épisode 18

* * *

**La roue tourne**

On lui avait toujours dit que la roue finissait par tourner, elle avait fini par croire que ce moment-là n'arriverait jamais. Dans sa vie, elle avait tant souffert. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des moments où elle avait été heureuse, elle avait des amis sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter et une famille. Il y avait des personnes qui étaient dans des situations plus difficile qu'elle.

Il lui avait semblait que sa malchance était réellement apparut le soir de la mort de ses parents, lorsque la voiture de ceux-ci étaient sortis du pont, les noyant. La mort les avait cueillis mais n'avait pas voulu d'elle, la petite adolescente.

À partir de ce jour là, ce fut Alaric qui s'occupa d'elle et de son frère alors que des vampires entraient dans sa vie sous la forme de Stefan et Damon.

De nombreux événements vinrent ensuite bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille. Entre la mort de Vicky, la transformation en vampire de Caroline puis celle de Tyler en loup garou alors que des vampires originaux arrivaient en ville, Elena pensait ne plus avoir de contrôle sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cela s'aggrava le jour où elle devint elle même un être de la nuit. La roue infernale était bloqué, tout s'accélérait, tout devenait de plus en plus dangereux.

Elle fut certaine que cela ne pouvait pas être pire le jour où Jérémy, son frère, sa dernière famille, fut assassiné par Katherine. Son monde s'écroula, elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, même ses amis et les Salvatore n'auraient rien pu faire, c'est comme si elle était morte en même temps que son frère.

Lorsque Damon lui demanda d'éteindre ses sentiments, ce fut comme si elle s'était remise à vivre. Si elle aurait pu éprouver quelque chose, cela aurait été de la reconnaissance, elle n'avait plus besoin de souffrir, plus rien ne pouvait la toucher, cela était comme dans un rêve. La roue avait tourné, elle était enfin heureuse.

Néanmoins, ses amis ne l'étaient pas pour elle, ils aimaient l'ancienne Elena et étaient bien décidés à faire tourner une fois de plus la roue afin de récupérer leur amie, même si cela signifiait que la vie la ferait de nouveau souffrir, comme elle fait souffrir tous les humains. Toutefois, en récupérant ses émotions et sentiments, elle blesserait moins d'innocents en ne tuant plus de personnes innocentes.


End file.
